As laser machining, there are laser machining with shaft stop and laser machining without shaft stop. Conventionally, in the laser machining with shaft stop, when moving a machining head from a machining end point to the next machining start point, a rapid traverse (G00) has been performed after retracting the machining head from a workpiece to a predetermined height. Meanwhile, in the laser machining without shaft stop, a linear interpolation movement (G01) has been performed, while causing the machining head to always trace the workpiece.
A laser machining device described in Patent Literature 1 sequentially performs piercing at all piercing positions. Thereafter, the laser machining device sequentially performs cutting at all cutting positions. The laser machining device sequentially stores a tracing height (Z-shaft coordinate value) at a piercing start position of a machining nozzle. Moreover, when moving the machining head to the cutting start position, the laser machining device moves the machining head to the stored piercing start position at a rapid speed.